


The new neighbour

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [6]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Summer Heat, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, rip jaris condition, warm weather, whatever he is having
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	The new neighbour

During your time as taxi driver you have not only seen weird customers pass by, but also some odd neighbours.

Of course, that’s expected of an apartment mostly inhabited by non-humans.

 

It’s a very hot summer morning. You’ve decided to take a week off from work so you can endure the heat. In a collared T-shirt, short, vertical striped cargo pants you stroll down to go to town. Last night you drank three bottles of beer so you leave the caps on the receptionist’s desk.

 “Hey, Olli!”

You turn around and give her a look. “What’s up?”

 “There’s a new neighbour for you. He’s unpacking outside. Maybe you could help?”

You don’t complain but are slightly disappointed you can’t go for your morning stroll. Once outside the building, there is a small car parked. A fridge is sticking outside the rear of the car.

You hear the owner grunt and curse. They’re in the front of the car.

 “Need help with that?” you politely ask.

Now the creature’s body gets out of the car and turns to me. They look rather human on first glance. Long, wavy hair frames their face. Goofy glasses covering the brown eyes laying behind them.

 “Ah, haha! Hah, yes! If it’s not too much trouble I’m melting. Oh, by the way, nice to meet you! I’m Jari Salminen.”

 “Olli,” you reply.

The man shakes your hand and now you _feel_  that he is indeed _melting_. His hand is all sticky and gooey. You quickly retreat. Time to get going then.

 

With lots of effort you managed to help Jari get his fridge installed first. You plug the thing in and Jari opens the door. Before you can process it, the new neighbour has settled himself into the fridge which was apparently empty. Heat still pouring off of him. A puddle of water is quickly formed underneath the fridge.

 “You always this sweaty?” you ask.

Jari nods. “Yeah, yeah. Got some heat problem I’m afraid.”

 “Don’t worry. Winters can be harshly cold here,” you reassure your new neighbour. “And after you’ve settled, I think your room will adjust to your needs just fine.”

 “Ah, so it _is_ one of those apartments?” Jari assumes. You assume he means that this is a _Breathing_ _Apartment_ , accurately  accommodating to the needs of its inhabitant over time.

 “Yes.”

 

You help Jari out some more by bringing in some boxes. You see Jari appears to be an ice cube hoarder. But given his current state, you understand why.

 “If you need more help, just knock on my door. I live on the opposite side of the hallway,” you say.

Jari smiles. “Thanks, Olli. I’ll remember that!”

 “So… Ehm, would you like to go with me into town?” you suggest but the other man shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m fine. I need to rest a bit. But maybe later today?”

 “Night strolls are more dangerous but also more fun,” you grin before leaving your neighbour be.

While you finally walk to the more vivid part of the city, you muse about the possibility of Jari visiting you and playing card games in early evenings.


End file.
